


Hunting The Darkness

by Zora_Brightwood



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, F/M, Halloween, High School, Original Character(s), Other, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Brightwood/pseuds/Zora_Brightwood
Summary: A group of Seniors in High School in their previous year had faced some major changes that they had to deal with but now they have to join together to face a new threat to their town.
Comments: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves elements from movies and tv shows and/or series like Twilight, The Originals (CW), Legacies (CW), and The Order (Netflix). 
> 
> If you feel offended in any way, if you read this story, please stop reading it and I am sincerely sorry for giving any offensive information. 
> 
> These charcters are loosely based off of people in my own life but reversed for the drama. 
> 
> Lastly, I am very new to this feel free to give me constructive critscm of my writing but don't act like a troll, please.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> P.S.- The story starts with a prologue to give you all the necessary formation.

During a full moon on Halloween night, a group of individual high school teenagers experienced a life-changing event that would prove to be quite challenging for some to deal with. 

Zora, an 18-year-old Junior in High School was walking out of a restaurant after being stood up, she was walking around and thinking to herself as a bunch of kids in Halloween costumes ran by her happily. While walking she bumped into a stranger and turned around to apologize but ended up getting a glowing hand in her face completely knocking her out for a minute. She woke up at what appears to be about an hour later surrounded by a large amount of blood and her clothes ripped in various areas of her body. She immediately ran back home in a panic.

During that night two other teenagers, Anton and Eden, about the same age as Zora had experienced a similar change due to the same glowing hand. While this was happening two other teenagers, Aster and Lynn were struck by a different fate, when they were both confronted by hooded figures who had bitten them granting them death and then rebirth. When they had been reborn another teenager, Ruby, found them knowing that they needed to feed so she decided to help them prevent killing someone by giving them two blood bags.

Ruby seemed to have a lot of experience in this situation because she has been a Vampire since she was a child when she had been kidnapped by a stranger one night who had killed her, she had woken up feeling hungry, she noticed that the man who killed her was facing the opposite direction and without hesitation, she jumped on top of him and started feasting on his blood. Surprisingly, for a kid she was very smart and clever for her age, she cleaned herself up as much as she could and started to find her way back home, her grandparents saw her and started to ask her where she was, they picked her up and hugged her not entirely caring anymore about where she was and focused more on that she's back.

Last but not least, on that night, a teenager, probably 18 years old, her name is Chloe, she had been conducting a ritual that would either free her or break her. A ritual she found in an old library book that had instructed her to make a symbol on her floor and recite words in the book, she had done all that was instructed and about five minutes later a shadowy figure appeared out of nowhere enveloping her in darkness. She woke up about an hour later and picked up the book from off the floor and read the final step and decided to follow it, she went to the main room where she proceeded to kill the one person that the book told her to kill, the one who had caused her and her family suffering, her father. After that her mother looked at her in fear of what she had done and ran to her son to protect him, Chloe saw the fear that her mother and brother felt and ran out the door. After that night she was never seen by her family ever again, but every birthday and mother's day she drops off a present to show that she still cares no matter what.

After that night, all of these teenagers had moved on with their lives, and had learned to deal with their changes in their ways. Eventually, Zora had witnessed Anton and Eden on separate occasions fight their urge to transform. Ruby witnessed Chloe at one point use her power to get out of class early. 

Both Zora and Ruby were able to round up the people that appeared to be in a similar situation to them. For weeks these small groups had not crossed paths until one moment, where they finally crossed paths thanks to Zora's sense of smell, this moment made Ruby and Zora realize that their enemies have been here all along. To Eden and Aster's surprise, they saw each other on different sides, but they both knew that no matter what this would never separate their friendship, they both ran away at the same time, thinking there would be a battle between Vampires and Werewolves. Luckily, there was no battle, no bloodshed, Ruby seemed to be ready to strike, but Zora tried to convince her that it would be better for everyone there to form a truce and they all agreed.

They were able to learn to tolerate each other, but Ruby tends to make snarky remarks about Werewolves, and Zora fought back with her remarks. A week after the truce Zora had sworn that she smelled something evil in town, something like a black cat, and at one point Zora, Anton, and Eden all at the same time had this high pitched ringing in their heads causing massive migraines. Thanks to a lot of research on Lynn and Zora's side, they were able to conclude that the smells of black cats and the excessive ringing and migraines are due to Witches in town.


	2. The Meeting

**CHAPTER 1**

On a new day, Zora had called a meeting to order. Once everyone got there, Ruby was surprised by how serious Zora was acting, “So what seems to be such a big deal that you had to call us all here so early in the day?”. Ruby said with a mocking tone. Zora stepped up to the front of the room where everyone was facing her, “I wanted to let you all know, there is a possible danger in this town that Lynn and I were able to figure out.” Zora warned with a serious tone. “ About what exactly?” Chloe asked.

“Well, recently, I was having these migraines caused by a loud ringing, and I was wondering if anyone else here was experiencing a similar problem.” As Zora finished her sentence, Anton and Eden had raised their hands at the same time, to Zora and Lynn’s surprise. Zora continues to talk, “Lynn and I came up with a theory that it could be due to a danger that only werewolves can sense.” Chloe interjected, asking, “What danger?” Zora answered, “We have reason to believe that there are witches in town.” As soon as she said it Ruby started to chuckle, not believing this news, Chloe was trying very hard to hold in her laughter, but it was not possible. 

Ruby walked up to the front of the audience and spoke in protest to Zora’s statement. “So, you think that it's possible for witches to be here and not just some wannabes who like feeling special, does not seem possible to me.” Chloe jumps in, and says, “I’m sure it's possible since Zora, Anton and Eden had the same ringing and migraines, and likely at the same time.” “Right, Zora?” Zora replies in a stunned tone,” Um... ya, it is possible that we did hear it at the same time.” Zora looked towards Chloe and with newly recovered seriousness and said, “Thank you, Chloe.” 

After 20 minutes of Ruby and Zora arguing, Lynn decided to intervene with her idea before the argument could go wrong. “Ok, you two need to-" Lynn feeling annoyed went between them and pushed them apart. "Stop this immediately!”

Zora and Ruby fumble away from each other with an irritated look on their faces but calm down as soon as Lynn starts speaking. “So, while you guys have been idiots, I came up with an idea to see if we have anything to worry about.” Zora and Ruby face Lynn with consideration, Zora replies, “Ok, what is your idea?” Lynn prepares to speak, “So I read that werewolves have a heightened sense of smell, they can smell the presence of other dark creatures like vampires, other werewolves, and possibly even witches.” Zora responds to that in realization, “Oh, it makes sense, I remember when I kept smelling something weird all over school, like stale air.” Aster pops up to enter the conversation looking startled, “ What creature has that scent?” Before Zora could respond, Lynn answers the question, “By the relationship between that and werewolves it is most likely the scent of vampires.”

Aster looking insulted looks to Zora for her response, “ Ya, that sounds about right, sorry but I can’t help how my nose operates.” Zora says, looking a bit guilty. “Well, with Zora, Anton, and Eden’s help we could cover the whole town to see if there actually are any witches in town and probably who they are'', Lynn says. Zora then agrees and says, “ Ok so it's agreed we will be going into town tomorrow to find witches, meeting adjourned.” Everyone silently agrees and gets ready to leave Zora’s house.


	3. The Search-Part 1

**Chapter 2**

The next day everyone met in the middle of town ready to start the search. Ruby and Lynn showed up first, followed by Aster, Eden, and Anton. Eventually, Chloe and Zora arrived from the same direction, spiking Lynn’s curiosity while everyone else didn't seem to mind it.

Ruby, seeing Zora and Chloe walk up, “So you finally decided to show up Wolfy.” with a sarcastic tone of voice. Lynn nudged at Ruby’s side, implying to quit it. Zora replies, “Sorry, I kinda got held back a bit, but at least I showed up.” 

“What was holding you up anyway?” Lynn asked with curiosity. “Oh uh, nothing important,” Zora replied, a bit nervous and struggled to keep composure. Lynn noticed that Chloe had a slight look of offense on her face after Zora replied to her question. “Well, let’s get started. Zora, what’s the plan?” Lynn asked all set to get things done. 

“Oh yeah, since there is an unequal amount of vampires and werewolves we have to have two of you guys with one of us. So how about I go wi -” Chloe interrupts Zora, “With me.” Desperate and shocked by Chloe’s very abrupt statement Zora responds, “Actually, I decided to pair Lynn and I together since we already work together, and you could go with Anton.” Zora turns to Lynn. “If that is ok with you?” Lynn nods saying, “Ya sure.” Zora relieved says, “Ok, good, and that just leaves you three.” Pointing at Ruby, Aster, and Eden.

Ruby, slightly irritated, says, “Ugh, fine at least I am not alone with a werewolf.” Aster hears this and grabs both Eden and Ruby to hug them excitedly, “This is going to be great, can't wait to get started!” Ruby trying to change the subject and trying to hide a slight smile asks Zora, “So if we are going to track witches using your noses, how are we supposed to know if we found them.” Lynn steps in to answer the question for Zora, “I've been doing more research, all Anton Eden and Zora have to do is follow the scent of the witches.” Ruby responds, “And what do witches even smell like?” Lynn answers, “According to my research I was able to narrow it down, it's less of a scent and more of an irritating sensation, and gets worse the closer you get.”

Zora ready to get everything started says, “Now that we know this, we will separate into different directions in our groups, Lynn and I will cover the South, Anton and Chloe will cover the West, and Ruby Aster and Eden will go North and East, got it?” Everyone nods their head in agreement Ruby nods with slight hesitation. With that, everybody separates to their assigned directions.

**Group 1 Zora & Lynn**

“Do you have anything so far?” Lynn asks Zora while they walk down a street in the South of town. “Nothing yet but we might get something soon I just know it,” Zora responds eagerly. “Well, while we wait for you to get a hit, how about we talk about your current situation,” Lynn asks with curiosity. “What exactly do you mean by my current situation?” Zora asks, slightly worried. “I saw how Chloe was acting, it's pretty obvious,” Lynn said with a playful tone. 

“I still don’t know what you are talking about, Lynn,” Zora says while trying to hide the truth. Lynn, fed up with Zora’s excuse, irritably says, “Just tell me that you and Chloe are hooking up or in a relationship already!” Zora surprised, and a little scared says, “We are not in a relationship or hooking up -” Lynn interrupts, “If not, then what’s up with you two?” Zora regains composure, “She is living with me and she has a lack of boundaries ever since the incident.”

Lynn, now even more curious, asks, “What incident?” Zora, regretting even mentioning it answers, “After I stopped her from killing her date, I let her bite me since she was hungry, and then I offered her a place to stay since she can’t go back home.” Lynn, stunned, freaks out and says, “ Wait, you let her bite you, do you have any idea what that could do to you?” Zora, trying to reassure Lynn says, “I’m fine, the only thing that happened was, I wasn’t able to move for almost an hour, that is pretty much it.”

Lynn, still worried about what Zora says, says, “You should be more careful if you let her continue it’ll become a habit that she most likely will not stop.” Zora, trying to focus on both tasks, says, “I am aware of the risks, but when it comes down to it, the search for these witches is honestly my only priority.” After that, Zora feels pain in her sense of smell and moans in pain. “Ugh.” She stops and stumbles backward, covering her nose.

Lynn and Zora continue forward towards an abandoned building near the outskirts of town, with Zora experiencing a worsening searing pain as they get closer. Lynn and Zora can budge open a boarded-up door. Once they enter, they see almost a dozen stray cats that suspiciously all have the same mysterious black fur.


End file.
